readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of Salazar's Past
Plot Ben is seen walking in a misty forest ."Helloooo...any body here?" Ben shouts...suddenly he sees Zs'Skayr floating tworwards him..."Ben Tennyson..please help me...please" He begs Ben, "What? What do you mean?" Ben sais..."I want to get out again...it's calling me...I MUST HAVE IT AGAIN!" Zs'Skayer panics than he grabs Ben's shoulders and pushes him to the sandy ground.."Get me out of the Ultimatrix NOW!" He screams at Ben, than Ben screams.He wakes up and sais "Wow....just a dream...I knew I shouldn't have drank that last cup of mister smoothy before bed" Than he goes back to sleep but his Ultmatrix's face plate starts to spin and started to glow purple (Theme Song Begins) Next morning, Ben and Rex are playing soccer at a soccer field (one on one practice), "Can u take the heat?" Rex sais while kicking a ball.. "Yes, I can" Ben sais after grabbing the ball (protecting the goal) "You're gonna need to do better than that" Ben sais.Rex builds his Punk Busters "How's this?" Rex sais while kicking four soccer balls at Ben..(Ben slams Ultimatrix) "Four Arms" "I'm guessing that you still suck at this game" Four Arms sais while grabbing all of the four balls at once, "Maybe...but how about a fifth one" Rex sais while kicking another ball harder, it then hits the goal (by goal I mean the one between fourarm's legs) "Aaaaghhhh" Four Arms shouts out in pain, than he falls down and turns back to Ben while holding his "pee-pee"."I guess I got you good" Rex sais while laughing..."grrrrr" Ben gets mad and then gets up slowly and then kicks Rex right in the nutts "Ugh...Christmas!" Rex sais while falling back.Six walks in the field.."Why are you two on the ground holding your...you know whats?" Six asks them.."Ummm...practice?" Ben sais, "Well that will have to wait, we have to go see Rebeca now" Six tells them.Later at Bens Basement, "Wow! You guys turned my basement to a lab, sweet!" Ben sais, "Rebecca, tell them what you saw" Six sais, "Just this morning I was walking to the bathroom but when I got there I saw an almost invisable ghosts watching me through the mirror saying "GET ME OUT" when I asked him out of what he told out of the ultimatrix than he disappeared" Rebeccaa sais.."Oh no, did his head seem like an upside down skull?" Ben asks, "Yes! How did you know?" Rebeccaa asks..."Zs'Skayr" Ben sais.Suddenly, they all hear an evil laugh.."Wow...total horror movie" Rex sais, "You don't know the half of it" Ben exclaims, the Ultimatrix's face plate starts to crack and then Zs'Skayr pops out..."FREEDOM!" Zs'Skayr shouts out and than he phases through the walls and escapes."Ben...your Ultimatrix...is it?" Rex asks, "No it's not, Azmuth gave me extra face plates for these kinds of situations" Ben sais while placing a new Ultimatrix face plate "See! Good as new" Ben sais.Ben and Rex run out of the house and see Zs'Skayr phasing into the street grounds (the same area where Breach was).Ben sais "It's time to suit up".."Raaaaath", "I should do the same" sais Rex while building his B.F.S.They both run into the under ground tunnel where Zs'Skayr is seen holding a blue sheet of paper "Finally....I've found it...THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Zs'Skayr shouts out, "Lemme tell ya something ghost alien creature that escaped from my watch hundreds of times, Rath is gonna make you EAT DIRT!" Rath sais while jumping on Zs'Skayr, but Zs'Skayr blasts Rath away with a laser beam attack which causes Rath to crash right into the wall.."Rath forgot that Ghost freak can do that...ugh" Rath sais while slowly falling off of the wall.."My turn" Rex sais while trying to slice Zs'Skayr.."That power! Those nanites!...Could it be?!...REX?" Zs'Skayr asks while avoiding Rex's attacks.."How did you know my name?" Rex asks, "I know it cause I know ALL about you, your parents, and your so called brother...let's not forget to mention the whole Nanite Event!" Zs'Skayr sais while Rex seems totally shocked.Then Rath gets up "Quit lying!" Rath jumps into the sky and gets ready to slam Zs'Skayr...but he dodged it."You can turn back into your human form Ben..I don't even need you.." sais Zs'Skayr.."Rex...would you like to know more about your past, more about your family and more about how they really died?" Zs'Skayr asks Rex...Rex stops and thinks..."Yes..can you show me?" Rex asks, "There is only one way..you see this blue sheet of paper is a map to ultimate power..this power will allow me to rise the dead, Paradox prevented me from entering the treasure..but if you let me use your body as a hoste than I'll be able to get the treasure and that way you can ask them what ever you want" Zs'Skayr replies,"Whatever I want!" Rex relises..Rath turns back to Ben, "Rex don't..." shouts Ben,"Sorry dude, this is for my parents", Zs'Skayr smiles and controls Rex's Body (Rex's eyes glow purple) "Now to get the ULTIMATE POWER" Shouts out Zs'Skayr in Rex's body, than he uses the Boogie Pack to escape and fly away.Ben is shocked after seeing what heppened so he flies off too the remaining half of Primus Mark ll as Jetray (other half was blown off in the episode Nanites hold secrets).Ben reaches Azmuth and asks him if he knows anything about this incredible power..Azmuth stops and answers "I know about it, but if you really want answers..than you need to ask Proffessor Paradox.Paradox than suddenly appears,"You called"? he sais."We need your help Paradox, Ghostfreak took over Rex's body and he's planning on gaining the Ultimate power and...wait, what is the Ultimate power anyway"? Ben sais, "Long ago when the world was at its darkest hour, there was a rase of Galvans named the Solar system, they created 11 stones that have incredible power, each one was symbolized by a specific planet, star or anything else in the Solar system: Earth, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn, the Sun, and the Moon.It was my duty to hide them and to keep them safe.I'm afraid that if Zs'Skayr gets the stone of the moon, he'll be whole and the Ultimate being, he can also bring the dead back to life" Paradox explains, "Why does he need Rex for the plan"? Ben asks, 'becuase I made a wall around the lighthouse (the stone is hidden inside of it) only humans can not see it but they are able to go through.." Paradox is then interupted, "But Ghostfreak can't, and he's using Rex's body to get in there, am I right"? Ben sais, "Yes, that is correct, and you need to go and save your friend before it's too late" Paradox sais.Paradox snaps his fingers and takes Ben right infront of the light house, "Good luck Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" Paradox sais cheerfully than disappears.Ben takes in a deep breath and walks slowly twarwords the light house, but after he takes one step in the floor boards beneath him crack open, he quickly turns the other way out of the light house "Maybe I'll need a plan B (He sais while transforming)...Big Chill!!!" . He than flies into the light house untill he reaches the top and sees Ghost Freak/ Rex, standing infront of a purple coloured portal.Big Chill shouts out "GHOST FREAK!!! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", "I'm about to free the dead and lead a new victory, a victory where the dead shall rise and living shall fall, and it's all thanks to this" Ghost freak replies while showing Big Chill a stone piece with a purple colored crest symbol. "THE MOON STONE!!! Why are you doing this?" Big Chill replies,"Because I want to" sais Ghost Freak while using the Smack hands to punch Big Chill out of the light house.Big Chill gets up and turns into Humungousaur, He charges to the light house and breaks it down causing Ghost Freak to get out of Rex, Rex gets up confused than sees Ghost Freak floating next to the portal."You wanted your parents? Here they are!" sais Ghost Freak while allowing to souls to walk out of the portal..."mom....dad?" Rex sais while crying.Rex runs to his parents and his dad smiles at Rex."Rex...what is this, what is going on here?" Rex's Dad asks..." I helped Ghost Freak so that I can see you again" Rex replies, but than suddenly the dad is shocked "GHOST FREAK? YOU HELPED GHOST FREAK? WE ARE ALL DOOMED SON...UNLESS U CAN STOP HIM, AND WE HAVE TO GO" THe Dad sais, Rex looks disappointed but his mom looks at him and tells him "Rex, you have a gift, you are destined for greatness....someday you will be number 1, but u can't do that if you let Ghost Freak win" than they both disappear. Rex starts to get mad and uses the slam canon to try and shoot Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr starts to laugh "STUPID BOY, I am invincible now".Ben stands next to Rex "Rex, I have a plan", than Rex smiles back at Ben. Rex builds the Slam Cannon again and aims it at Zs'Skayer "Haven't you learned anything, I can't be touched" Ghost Freak sais, "Oh really, a little birdy told me that the light CAN touch you, and by birdy, I mean a burning flame headed one" Rex replies while Ben get's into the slam cannon and transforms into Heatblast, than (while inside) He begins to burn up to start to build up the heat and light."Aim it exactly at him Rex, we have one shot at this" Heatblast sais, "Sure thing" Rex sais while aiming the slam cannon dirextly at Ghost Freak."What are you 2 doing? That light is not enough" Ghost Freak sais. Heatblast starts to heat up faster and and produce more light than Rex shoots Heat blast out and Heat blast hits Ghost Freak with a huge ball of fire and light causing Ghost Freak to blow up and the stone piece falls onto the ground.Later at Ben's house, Rex puts the stone piece in a droor at the lab that's in the basement. Rex than walks up to his bedroom to sleep, while in bed he looks out the window and stares at the moon "I miss you mom and dad..and..and I love you" THan suddenly he hears a sound downstaires. Rex runs to the lab in the basement and opens the droor "phew" Rex sais after seeing the stone piece still there. Than he walks away while turning off the lights.After Rex leaves the room, the moon stone has suddenly disappeared after a flash of red light...than we here a voice saying "THey thought that I blew up...well..this is only the beginning.." than he laughs an evil laugh. To be Continued... Major Events *Zs'Skayr Breaks free from the Ultimatrix. *Ultimatrix's face plate is destroyed but Azmuth has given Ben extras just incase. *Ben's basement is now Rebecca's new lab for a while. *Rex allows Zs'Skayr to take over his body. *It is revealed that there are 11 solar system stones that have incredible power. *The moon stone was stolen, saved, than stole once more by a mysteriouse person. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Four Arms *Rath *Jetray *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Heatblast Machines: *Punk Busters *B.F.S *Boogie Pack (By Zs'Skayr) *Smack hands (By Zs'Skayr) *Slam Cannon x2 Characters Good: *Ben *Rex * Six *Doctor Holiday *Azmuth *Paradox *Rex's Father *Rex's Mother Bad: *Zs'Skayr *Rex (controlled by Zs'Skayr)